And Maybe Some Pudding
by Kkim19
Summary: and there'd be another prank and joke to pull, and maybe, if there was time, he'd have some pudding. oneshot not a lunaxgeorge


Because Luna can console quite well, and not intend for it to happen  not intended to be a lunaxgeorge fic.

R.I.P. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**And Maybe Some Pudding. . .**

The great castle walls that once ensured safety to the students of the school no longer stood. A girl with long silvery blonde hair skipped down the beaten hallways, humming quietly to herself a tune that possibly was the calling of a wrackspurt.

As she turned the corner, she almost collided with a lone figure slouched against the wall, his body shaking with every breath he took. Wondering why he wasn't down with the rest of his family, she stopped in front of him and crouched down.

George Weasley stared determinedly at her shoes, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. He did not want to talk to anyone, and yet here was Luna, her head cocked to one side.

"You look quite lonely," she said in dreamy voice, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Why don't you join the others?"

If only she would go away, George thought miserably to himself. He avoided her gaze and buried his head deeper into his hands. Didn't she understand what had just happened? He felt angry at her for bringing up the subject again, but said nothing to her.

Luna, however, watched him silently, waiting patiently for him to speak. "It must be difficult," she began quietly, "to face everyone. It must be even more difficult for you to face yourself. I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know."

"Stop," George interrupted, feeling worse than ever. "Just. . . stop. . ." He wiped his eyes hurriedly, and let out a sort of strangled noise. "He's gone. . . and. . . I'm still here. . ."

It wasn't fair, the way this war turned out. Sure, it was all nice and sweet that Voldemort was gone, but the fact was, a Weasley twin had died, while the other survived. George didn't understand it.

"Yes, you're still here," Luna said, staring dreamily into space. "But don't worry, everyone has to go sometime or other. You just have to wait a little longer until your time is up."

"You don't know what it's like," George muttered, hating this conversation more and more by the minute.

"Well, maybe not like you," she stated, her voice still very airy. "But we all end up grieving over the same person. Just differently. I may not have known your brother very well, but he always did seem to make me laugh."

Luna smiled at him, then continued on, not seeming to care whether George was listening or not.

"Or maybe that was you," she said, remembering what a hard time she had trying to figure out who was who. "But either way, I still feel very sad for having him have to pass on. I know Ginny was looking quite upset when I saw her."

"He's gone. . . my fault. . . ." George said softly, so softly that Luna had to lean in to her him.

"Mmm, not quite," she said, rocking back and forth. "I don't think it's any one of our faults except for Lord Voldemort. But we got our revenge, so there's no need to blame ourselves. Besides, I don't think your brother would it if you stayed here for the rest of your life. It's quite cold, and I'm sure I saw a wrackspurt somewhere around here."

She shook her charm necklace enthusiastically, while George stifled a small chuckle, watching as she did some sort of dance. About a minute of wrackspurt dancing later, Luna sat back down and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, George," she said, quite sincerely. "I'm sorry about what happened. And I do hope you start laughing and making others laugh too. We all miss it, and it would help us to rid of the boggarts the Ministry was secretly breeding," she added in a low whisper, crouching forwards. "Daddy reckons he saw them locked in a dungeon in Scrimgeour's office once, along with the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks he was holding hostage."

George rubbed his eyes and gave a sort of strangled, tired laugh. Trust Luna to think of something crazy like that. But she did have a point, he hoped, even if it was somewhat clouded in her sentences. And to think, this was that same Luna Lovegood everyone once called 'Loony.'

Luna stood, brushing off her pants. "It must be interesting to see all the Houses sitting together. I wonder if the Slytherins are all gathered at the Malfoys for a reunion of sorts, seeing as how they fled before the war even started." She began to skip off towards the Great Hall, but then stopped. "I do hope they have pudding," she added after a thought. "Well, I'll see you later, Mr. George Weasley. And if you have any leftover fireworks, it might be good to bring them. I believe I saw Professor Umbridge sitting by Firenze at the front."

She skipped further down the hall and vanished behind the great oak doors, still humming a strange tune to herself, as George watched her go. He shook his head, and dried his eyes.

"Stupid git," he told himself, as he shakily got up. Perhaps Luna was right after all. And if Umbridge was sitting there in the Great Hall, well, he would just have to take care of her, wouldn't he?

Perhaps finish what Fred left behind; after all, there was plenty of stuff to take care of, and he was certainly capable of handling most of it on his own.

Play another prank, live another day. . . and maybe have some pudding.

Find it weird? Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Strangest thing you've ever read?

Just had to write something  me couch potatoness/laziness and depression over Fred's death is getting to me

See ya

kk


End file.
